Honey Sweet
by Da-KuDark28
Summary: Tsunami en Takeshi gaan op een date , maar sommige vrouwen proberen te flirten met Takeshi . En Tsunami probeert hun tegen te houden , hoe zal hun date eindigen ?


**Hey hier heb ik een oneshot voor jullie , Tsuna is geen female ( vrouw ) in de echte series . Maar hier in wel dus Tsunami is de meisjes naam voor Female Tsuna , voor de gene die in de war zijn okay ;) . Ik hoop dat geen OOC is !**

* * *

Tsunami maakte haarzelf klaar voor de date , die ze met Takeshi heeft . De twee zijn al 6 weken samen , en het word hun eerste date ! Oh Tsunami is bloed nerveus , wat als de date niks word ? Wat als Takeshi haar niks vind , na de date die ze hebben . Wat als hij een ander meisje plots ... " Damn – Tsuna je date is hier . " Zeide Reborn als hij merkte , dat zijn student weer dag dromen is . " Ieeee ! Waarom zei je niks eerder ! " Riep ze en ging naar onder , maar viel van de trappen . Reborn zuchte vervelend . " En dat moet mijn student voor stellen ? "

" Yo Tsuna-chan ! Gaat het ?" Vroeg Takeshi als hij haar helpte omstaan ." Ja ..." Tsunami bloosde een beetje , fijn voor hun eerste date . Moet ze eens vallen van de trappen , ze hoopt dat Takeshi niet denkt dat ze klumsig is ." Laten we gaan ? " Vroeg ze Takeshi nam haar hand vast , en nam haar mee uit het huis . Tsunami bloosde een beetje , maar glimlachte als ze Takeshi 's warme hand voelde . " Waar wil je eerst ? " Vroeg Takeshi Tsunami dacht na , het park zou wel fijn zijn . " Het park misschien ? " De twee liepen naar het park , en prate over bepaalde dingen . Als Takeshi bezig was over een baseball wedstrijd , merkte Tsunami dat een paar meisjes naar Takeshi kijken . Ze waren zachtjes aan het lachen , met een blos op hun wangen . Als ze naar hem keken , Tsunami keek beetje lastig . En hield Takeshi dicht bij haar , als ze niet wilt dat ze denken dat Takeshi vrij is ." Is er iets Tsuna-chan ? " Vroeg Takeshi als hij naar haar keek ." Nee er is niks ." En gaf hem een kusje op zijn wang , Takeshi glimlachte naar haar ." Ik heb liever hier een kusje ." Zeide hij als hij naar zijn lippen wees , Tsunami bloosde fell ." Haha ! Sorry ik weet dat je ..." Maar zijn ogen gingen wijd open , als ze hem plots op de lippen kust ." Zo bedoel je ? " Takeshi was stil met rode wangen , en de twee liepen verder .  
Tsunami merkte dat de meisjes , hun hebben omgedraaid na de kus .

Na een wandeling besloten ze een ijsje te gaan eten . " Welke smaak wilt u ? " Vroeg de vrouw als ze naar de koppel keek . " Ik wil huh ... Chocolade ! " Glimlachte Takeshi ." Ik aardbei ..." Zeide Tsunami zachtjes de vrouw , heeft nog niet eens gekeken naar Tsunami . En gaf Takeshi zijn ijsje met 2 bollen , en Tsunami maar 1 bol ." Ik weet niet als ik genoeg geld heb voor 3 mevrouw ... " Als hij keek naar het geld , die hij kon betalen voor Tsunami 's ijsje . En zijn ijsje maar met 2 bollen , is zijn ijs dubbel geworden ." Geen zorgen het is gratis ." Glimlachte ze Tsunami merkte dat , ze aan het flirten was met Takeshi . En haalde haar geld uit ." Geen zorgen Takeshi , ik betaal mijn ijsje wel zelf ." Zeide ze met een glimlach , Takeshi wou nee zeggen . Maar Tsunami gaf haar geld al , en Takeshi betaalde dan de zijne ." Oh maar je moet ... " Tsunami pakte Takeshi 's hand ." Kom je ? "

" Yep ! " Tsunami zag dat de vrouw , een rood gezicht had als ze van haar weg gingen .

Takeshi en zij liepen naar een paar winkels , en ze kochte een paar dingen . En ieders keer probeert iemand te flirten met hem , Tsunami begon het beetje beu te worden . Maar zeide niks als ze , naar Takeshi 's glimlach keek ." Heb je dorst ? " Vroeg hij ." Een beetje ." Was haar antwoord en ze vonden een cafe , en gingen daar zitten . " Wat mag het zijn ? " Kwam een jong meisje , maar leek ouder dan Tsunami en Takeshi te zijn . Misschien 20 jaar of zo ? " Twee cola 's ." Zeide Takeshi het meisje knikte ja , en ging twee cola 's halen ." Zo Tsunami hoe vind je de date ? "

" Best fijn ... Ik vind het leuk met jou ..." Takeshi lachte als hij merkte , dat Tsunami weer blozen is ." Je bloost weer ." En pakte haar hand vast ." Het is schattig ." Tsunami keek naar hem , en woude iets zeggen . Maar het meisje kwam terug , met twee cola 's en Tsunami zag . Dat Takeshi blokjes ijs in zijn cola had , en zij niet en ze keek naar het meisje . Die bloosde naar Takeshi ." Als u iets wilt hebben , zeg het dan maar hoor ! " En ze ging weg met een glimlach , Tsunami voelde een ' snap ' . En stond op ." Waar ga je naar toe Tsuna-chan ? "

" Naar de Wc ik ben zo terug ! " Zeide ze en ging snel weg , voor dat Takeshi iets kon zeggen . Als Tsunami naar de Wc liep , werd ze tegen gehouden door een zatlap ." Waar denkt dat dezen cutie naar toe gaat ? " Zeide hij als hij Tsunami 's pols vast pakte ." Geen één van jou zakens ." Ze woude hem weg duwen , maar het ging niet als de man te sterk was ." Oh kom op laten we wat spelen cutie ~ "

Tsunami werd tegen de muur geduwd , en de man wou haar kussen . Maar kreeg een klap tegen zijn gezicht , van Takeshi die kwaad keek ." Blijf van mijn meisje af ." En nam Tsunami vast als ze de cafe weg , als ze ver van daar waren . Keek Tsunami naar Takeshi ." Takeshi ..." En voelde plots zijn lippen , tegen die van haar . Tsunami 's waren wijd open van de schok , maar ze kuste hem terug ." Ik hou van jou ." Zeide hij tegen haar ." Ik ook van jou ..." Tsunami 's gezicht moet nu op een tomaat lijken ." Wil je naar huis ? "Vroeg hij ." Het begint ook laat te worden ."

" Mij maak het niet uit , het is ook jou date ." Zeide ze en beide namen elkaars handen vast ." Weet je Tsuna , je lippen smaken heel zoet . Ik ga van af nu zo veel mogelijk , vaker kussen op elke kans die ik krijg ." Op het einde van de date , kwam Tsunami terug thuis met een knal rood gezicht ." Zonnebrand ? " Vroeg Reborn ." Shut up ." Zeide Tsunami kwaad maar met een glimlach op haar gezicht .

* * *

**Takeshi-san is so cool ! JaloerseTsunami is schattig , en zeker als ze altijd erop bloosd . Na dezen chap te schrijven , mag ik de koppel wel . Misschien schrijf ik nog iets over hun (:**


End file.
